


[Fanart] Kid!Loki and Kid!Thor in Asgard

by oopale



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, kid!Thor, kid!loki, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopale/pseuds/oopale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thor and Loki are around 13 and 9 years old.</p><p>Loki and Thor belong to Marvel.<br/>Image created using the Human Avatar maker from Subeta.net.<br/>I own very little and made this only for fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Kid!Loki and Kid!Thor in Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Thor and Loki are around 13 and 9 years old.
> 
> Loki and Thor belong to Marvel.  
> Image created using the Human Avatar maker from Subeta.net.  
> I own very little and made this only for fun.


End file.
